Light
by W I X O S S
Summary: Even if he wasn't needed Kise still wanted to be with him. So Kuroko would follow him to Kaijō and save him before he completely turns like the others. Kaijō!Kuroko
1. Only One

**AU:** This story is an alternate universe and there are more differences than just merely the school.

* * *

><p>Light<p>

Prologue: Only One

* * *

><p>They finally said it. It'd been obvious for a while. Their skill. Their potential. Their tremendous growth. The Generation of Miracles didn't need someone like him—a support player. A support player was unnecessary when they could fool around in games and still overwhelm their opponents. Victory—to win was the only thing they care about, after all.<p>

Still, he thought that as teammates they had become friends. They trained together. They celebrated together. They had fun together. _Those times were history now. _They gradually practiced less. Even when they came to practices, they would all be off doing their own things.

Then there was Aomine who stopped attending practices long ago, only to be found at games. He could still recall the stabbing words he had been told before Aomine stopped practicing. The power forward didn't have a need for him anymore. He couldn't even remember how to catch his passes.

It was now time for the other Miracles to tell him the same thing.

No.

One.

Only one didn't say such hateful words.

Kise never told him that he wasn't needed. Kise never told him that he wasn't wanted. It was clear from his awkward jerky movements that he believed what the others said to be true—that there wasn't a purpose for him to play—but he had never said the words. More importantly, Kise never mentioned that he wasn't wanted.

Kuroko had been extremely happy when he felt needed, but there was a difference between being needed and being wanted. He had believed that he would still be wanted even if the team didn't _need_ him, but they proved him wrong.

It destroyed him emotionally. They were his first friends. His only friends. Yet, they have all expressed either implicitly or explicitly that Kuroko wasn't someone they needed or wanted.

Only Kise. Only Kise hadn't expressed such thoughts.

Kise was as arrogant and condescending as the others. They didn't think all that differently. Kise may even be in the process of slipping through Kuroko's grasp too, but the blond model still wanted him around. Right. Right? Kuroko could put his hope into Kise that he wouldn't leave too, right?

"At your current level what can you do?" asked Akashi. This wasn't the Akashi he knew that respected every player.

"You should just quit basketball," said Murasakibara taking a bite of his pocky. He always did tell Kuroko that hard work meant nothing against talent. It was inevitable that things wound up this way.

"It's not like we need you to pass to us anymore," added Midorima who was inspecting his taped fingers. Even Midorima who never went along with the others' _games_.

Kuroko tried to ignore the tight clenching sensation he had in his chest and the prickling feeling present in his eyes. He bent down to pick up a basketball. He'd practice on his own then. Just like back then.

The point guard, shooting guard, and center left leaving the gym emptier than before.

Kuroko couldn't face the blond as he asked, "Aren't you going to leave too, Kise-kun?"

"I don't really need to practice anymore." He felt uncomfortable telling this to his once mentor. Once again Kise had no competition so it was just boring. He couldn't have an interesting match against Aomine since he stopped coming to practices. His time would be better spent modelling. He saw Kuroko shift as if he wanted to say something else; however, Kuroko remained silent. Well, there was no point staying there doing nothing. "Keep working hard, Kurokocchi. See you later." He left with a half-effort wave.

Kise left ignorant of the effect his words had on his mentor.

He would have stayed if he'd known that it wold be the last time he would see Kuroko.

.

"Where's Kurokocchi?" Kise asked. He looked around wondering if he just couldn't see Kuroko again. He was hard to spot.

They were currently in front of the Tokyo sports arena. It was their meet-up spot for the nationals.

"Tetsuya won't be coming." The red hair captain's response was blunt and to the point.

"Tetsu's not coming? That's not like him." Aomine turned to Akashi for an explanation. They didn't get along outside of basketball so there was a lot he didn't know about his former shadow. Akashi would know, though. Akashi always seemed to know these kinds of things, and it was especially odd that the fiercely determined Tetsuya would _not_ show up.

"He resigned."

.

Kise was at a modelling shoot. His availability increased with the decreased time he spent at practices. With more work his popularity increased which only gave him more work. Not that he minded. There was nothing else to do with his new-found free time.

"Good work, Kise-san."

Kise walked over to his bag to grab his water bottle. Finally a break. Did this really have to happen back-to-back? He supposed it was better to do his jobs after one another rather than travelling more often.

He grabbed his phone to check to see if he'd gotten any messages after putting his water bottle back into his bag. There were a few. He skimmed through the senders of the messages. They were all from ex-girlfriends or fans. He read them out of courtesy. (Though he messages did boost his ego because he liked his popularity.) He was in the midst of putting his phone away when he felt the vibrate indicating a new message.

He blinked. Then blinked again. "Eh!" His loud reaction garnered the attention of the people around him. Most went back to what they were doing, but his manager asked him if everything was alright.

"It's fine. Just got a message from someone unexpected ssu."

"Do you always react that way?" She asked looking at the teenager oddly.

"No. It's just someone who I thought disappeared." True to his words, he got a message from Kurokocchi. He opened the message eagerly. He hadn't heard from him (or seen him) in a while.

_Is playing alone fun?_

Kise read over it several times. Kuroko disappeared for months and now he asks a question like this. Kise really didn't understand him.

_I miss playing with Kurokocchi~_

Kise stared heatedly at his phone as he waited to see if he would get another message.

Minutes passed, so he sighed in defeat. He placed his phone in his bag before he heard his phone vibrate again. His arm shot to retrieve his phone as if it were his prey.

Flipping it open, he pressed a few buttons quickly with practiced ease to open his latest message.

_What high school are you going to?_

Kise smiled. He had contact with Kurokocchi!

_Kaijō_

He pressed send. Then sent another message asking where Kuroko was going to attend. Except he got no answer. Even before he went to bed he checked his phone hoping for a reply but there was none. Kise had gone back to being ignored. With the contact he'd finally gotten from the once 6th player, he couldn't help but to wonder what happened to him.

.

Kuroko stared at his phone. Kaijō. He shouldn't have been surprised that one of his teammates was going to attend the school. They had a good reputation not only I basketball but across sports.

He had some thinking to do.


	2. Too Far Gone?

**Kanagawa Prefecture: **Kaijō is in Kanagawa which is in the greater Tokyo area for those of you wondering.

* * *

><p>Light<p>

Chapter One: Too Far Gone?

* * *

><p>It took him an hour to travel to Kaijō from home between public transportation and walking. That was two hours of travelling a day.<p>

It wasn't odd to travel for an hour in Japan. Most people were willing to travel in order to attend the school of their choice. A middle school's reputation played a role in high school admissions and high school would inevitably play a role in university admissions. It was why so many people attended cram schools since University was the end goal for many students (as far as education went). Kuroko much rather spend his time playing basketball then attending even more school.

He entered the school's property and headed to the board where the classes were listed. He couldn't help but hear the gossip as he passed even if he tried to ignore it.

"That was Kise-kun wasn't it?"

"Who?"

"You don't know? He's in the magazine I read."

"No way! What magazine?"

From another direction more conversations could be heard.

"Hey! We should go introduce ourselves."

"I hope I'm in the same class as Kise-kun."

"He looks just as good in person as he does in pictures."

Kuroko almost didn't hear the one basketball related comment with all his modelling fans.

"Kise is going here? The generation of Miracles destroyed my old school's team. I guess it's better than being against him."

Kuroko searched the name on the board. It was easy to squeeze his way to the front of the crowd to see the board. Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya. His eyes skimmed through the classrooms trying to find his name. He'd found Kise's name when looking for his own. The blond was in room 1-3 with Takahashi-sensei. He kept looking for his name. Finally he found it under room 1-8 with Sumire-sensei.

The teachers eventually came to gather their students. They lined up and went to the gym for the opening ceremony.

Upon entering the gym, filled with the senior students, the first-years were seated in an organized manner before the teachers headed to the stage where the principal stood. It was just a regular opening ceremony. Nothing special. They were introduced to the first-year homeroom teachers, most whom he'd probably forget their names if he ever encountered them. They were also offered some encouraging words from the principal himself and a senior student. Standard stuff. They were then led to their classrooms by their homeroom teachers.

Kuroko had only just caught a glimpse of Kise who seemed oblivious of his presence. It wasn't too difficult to spot him despite all the other students because Kise yearned for attention. It had been months since he'd been this close to one of the Generation of Miracle members, though; and despite the fresh pain, it still seemed like a lifetime ago when he'd last seen the copycat.

It was lunch when things got a little hectic. People were trying to eat but clubs were also trying to gain attention. He ate his lunch while the clubs and teams were setting up stands. Afterwards, he got an application form from a basket club member. Well, more like took one from the stack on the table. They hadn't noticed them and the presumably captain wanted them handed to him personally at their first practice. Kuroko had overheard this with another person who he'd recognized faintly from his class.

Afterwards, he also grabbed an application for the school's library committee.

He filled out the basic information needed for each form.

The school's library committee was simple. Just needed his name, student number, homeroom, and reason for joining.

Not that the forms were supposed to be difficult.

The basketball club was straightforward too. Name, student number, homeroom, previous school and experience, and more space for reason for joining and abilities.

He went to the library to hand his committee form before returning to class before the bell rang.

.

It was after school when he realized he didn't know where the gym for the basketball club was. It really was a large school with many sports facilities.

Then Kuroko remembered his other classmate who had talked to their senpai. Kuroko walked up to him. He was a bit taller than Kuroko with black hair and dark eyes.

"Um…"

He seemed to be ignored.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah!" Well he was finally noticed. "How long have you been there?"

"A while." His classmate didn't look comforted with that fact. Actually, he put a hand in front of his own face to see if his vision was normal. "Do you know where the basketball club meets?"

"I'm headed there too. Why don't we go together?"

Kuroko nodded his head in affirmation.

It was a quiet walk, not that Kuroko minded the silence. He disappeared from his classmate's sight once they had reached the attached change room.

Kuroko felt on edge. It had been a while since he played basketball with someone else.

Everyone handed the captain their form before gathering around him and the coach.

There had been 12 first-years who came. Overall there were probably 30-40 students. It was a good size. Not overbearing, but ironically the size of a classroom.

"Hello. I'm 3rd year Kasamatsu Yukio. I'm this year's captain of the basketball club. It's great to have you all and hope you're ready to work hard." He motioned his hand to a thick middle-aged man wearing a polo shirt and looked to have not shaved in a week. "And this is our coach Takeuchi Genta. Last year we had a little blunder but this year our determination is even stronger."

"Because of the amount of members we have 2 strings. First string and second string. Our regulars are from the first string. Work hard and that could be you one day," said Coach Takeuchi.

"Alright," said Kasamatsu. "Let's start with introductions. We'll take turns. Things like your name, school you come from and position is good enough."

Kuroko was surprised by this. They were all going to try and familiarize them with each other. Teikō had never done that. You got to know people slowly from being in the same string as them, but it was hard to keep track when people were constantly changing strings. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad.

Kuroko listened to everyone's introduction and did his best to try and remember the names. It may take a few sayings before he remembered them all, but he could at least try.

"It's my turn, huh?" said Kise. He still hadn't noticed Kuroko. "Alright, since you've saved the best for last… I'm Kise Ryouta, a freshman. My hobby is basketball and my specialty is karaoke! Wait. I guess that isn't what I supposed to say. I'm from Teikō Middle School! I'm okay with any position." He then went back on a tangent. It was just like Kise. "I also work as a model, so I may not be able to make practice very often-" Kuroko stiffened at the news. He had at least hoped that the high school coach and captain would mandate practices unlike Teikō. "-but I'm looking forward to playing with everyone."

People began muttering about Kise.

"Shut up!" Their captain's attitude suddenly flipped aggressively. "I only asked for your name, middle school and position. Answer only what you have been asked you shallow little twit." Kise got kicked in the head.

"Hey! I'm the highly-anticipated rookie that you guys scouted-what's with this treatment?!" Kise held his numbing cheek.

"Like I care! You're a freshman either way. When a senpai gives an order, a freshman has no right to talk back."

Kuroko suddenly revealed himself between Kise and Kasamatsu with an extended hand to Kise to help him up. "Are you alright Kise-kun? Though, you are at fault."

"See!" Kasamatsu said happily to have some support when he suddenly jumped in surprised and yelled. "When were you there?"

Simultaneously, Kise grabbed Kuroko's hand and said "Thanks Kurokocchi" out of pure reaction to Kuroko's voice. Then the situation settled in and the model jumped back in surprise yelling "Kurokocchi!" soon adding "What are you doing here?"

"I was here from the beginning," said Kuroko choosing to reply the captain rather than Kise. Everyone was amazed. They either stayed shock still trying to figure out what just happened and where Kuroko came from or asked the people around them whether they had seen him.

Kise's eyes lit up like a child getting a gift. "Kurokocchi~ I'm so happy to see you!"

"Do you know him?" Kasamatsu wondered why the arrogant prick's mood changed so quickly just when the tension between them had been rising. "And what's with the -cchi?"

"I add -cchi to the names of the people I respect ssu."

Kasamatsu just showed disbelief. The other boy had almost no presence and, if anything, he looked forgettable on top of that. He tried to brush it aside for now as his train of thought was drifting away from what mattered. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Hai senpai." At least this one acted differently and addressed him properly like a kōhai should. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya from Teikō Middle School." As for his position, point guard wouldn't really be accurate. True the point guard was normally good at passing and controlling the flow among other things, but it wasn't fully compatible to his role and abilities. "My position… My position would be the opposite of Kise-kun whom is an all-rounder as I don't have a standard position."

Kasamatsu grew a tick. "What's that supposed to mean?" Did that mean he couldn't play? Why was he even here then?

He was so used to members having a role that suited him that he forgot that it was actually quite common for players to have not standard positions.

"Hey coach~" Kise turned to the middle age man who he thought would be easier to deal with than the captain. "You'll let him play, right?" He pointed at Kuroko. "I want to play with Kurokocchi again."

Kasamatsu's anger rose. A first-year wasn't going take over the club. As the captain he would have to put Kise in his place. Then his mind focused on his wording. Again. Then he recalled that Kuroko had said that he had attended Teikō.

Another member seemed to voice his confusion and Kasamatsu attempted to calm himself before he decided to attack the blond again.

"Does that mean you were on Teikō's first string?"

The question had been directed to Kuroko but Kise seemed to have the need to answer for his friend. "Of course he was. He was my mentor when I joined the first string! And he played in games too ssu!" Kise spoke enthusiastically but said nothing of Kuroko quitting the team before the nationals in their final year.

That's it! Kasamatsu has enough confusion as it was and he was tired of listening to Kise who seemed to love his own voice. "Enough!"

Some of the members paled or flinched at their captain's voice.

"We'll do some light drills today and let you off early." Mostly because he would have to go through all the papers he'd been given and give the school a list of everyone in their club for record's sake.

Kasamatsu watched happily as he saw the potential in some students. He grew exasperated at Kise who, while was still doing the drills, did them as he wanted and showed off. Then there was Kuroko who had trouble shooting a few feet from the net unguarded.

How had he been convinced that he should be captain again?

.

After practice Kise and Kuroko left with each other. They had been stopped several times by girls who still weren't accustomed to the fact that a model was attending their school. Kuroko was unseen every time.

"Sorry about that Kurokocchi." Kise finally said what he really wanted to say when no one was around. "Why did you leave?"

Kise looked at Kuroko expectantly, but as usual, he looked as passive as ever. He really couldn't tell what he was thinking. "I had my reasons."

Kise knew he wouldn't get any other explanation from Kuroko at this point in time. He frowned at not being trusted with at least that. (Especially since it looked like Kurokocchi was still playing basketball if his joining the club was any indication.) His frown turned into a wistful smile when he thought that at least Kurokocchi was back.

.

Kuroko was seated watching people as he waited for his stop. He could already tell Kise had greatly improved since the last time he'd seen him play with just the brief glance at their short practice. Kuroko also got a bad feeling from Kise's superior attitude towards the captain and coach.

_Is he already out of reach?_


	3. The Kise Problem

Light

Chapter Two: The Kise Problem

* * *

><p>"I'd like to formally join the basketball team, Kasamatsu-senpai."<p>

With all his might, Kasamatsu tried not to yell which would make him a laughing stock of the rest of the people who were eating lunch in the classroom. In front of him was a first year student. He couldn't help but believe that the first year would give him a heart attack one day. He calmed his breathing before speaking. "Ah it's just you..er…" Kasamatsu forgot his name.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

He didn't even seem angry that his captain forgot his name. He'd faintly recognized the boy, but that was only because of the Kise incident. He was really going to have to put that first year in his place.

"You're Kise's friend, right?" Kasamatsu asked hoping he'd have something on the blond that could be used against him.

"Yes." Did he have any emotions?

"What can you tell me about him? He's already on my nerves. Though, even if I hate to admit it there will be times we'll have to rely on him," said Kasamatsu as he thought about team dynamics and how they would even try to take on another Generation of Miracle without Kise. Urg. Even just thinking of the model made him want to punch him.

"Senpai?" Kuroko just wanted the form. Was that too much for ask for. "The form?"

"Form? What form?"

"The basketball recruitment form."

A cold breeze flew by as Kasamatsu suddenly remembered how this conversation started. "Ah, right. Sorry." He reached into his bag to grab a folder. He opened it to grab a sheet and pass it to the first year. "Here." Kasamatsu closed the folder and put it back into his bag. "You're the first to ask for one, to be honest. Though, I originally was planning to offer the forms at our next practice."

Kuroko handed the form back. "Is that so? Then I'm sorry for interrupting senpai's lunch."

"No need to apologize. It's fine. It's nice to have some so eager to play. Ah. Before I forget. About Kise…"

"Kasamatsu-senpai talks a lot about Kise."

"It's not like that," he shouted as he flushed at the implications.

"Like what?"

The Kaijō captain sputtered when he realized it had merely been a statement, and that the first year wasn't making weird assumptions about him. It was a bit of a relief when he remembered Kuroko was still an oddity.

"How lenient is Kaijō with Kise?" Kuroko needed to know. He would try to do something about Kise, but the school, coach, and captain bore the same responsibility.

Kasamatsu eyed his junior wondering where this conversation was leading to. "As part of our deal, Kise has flexible practice hours because of his job. There's nothing I can do to change that. I don't plan to let him go easy, though. Kaijō has worked too hard to become what it is today, as a team, for someone who thinks he can play solo to take over. No, even if he could play solo I won't allow that kind of play to be what we are known for."

It was then that Kasamatsu gained Kuroko's respect. Kuroko smiled the smallest smile. For this reason, Kuroko would let Kasamatsu know a bit about Kise. "I'm happy that you think so. At first I only joined because of Kise." The captain wanted to question Kuroko but didn't sensing it wasn't something that should be discussed. Not here. Not now. "But maybe if it's Kaijō, I'll enjoy basketball again. You wanted to know about Kise. Kise… is different. He joined in our second year because of Aomine-kun. He had been thrilled to find someone better than him. It was part way through the second year that Kise joined, quickly moving up to Teikō's first-string. Despite being the weakest at the time, he is probably the one who can grow the most. He can be cheery, outgoing, and attention seeking, but he is also very condescending and arrogant. He takes things for granted and is immature. What I'm trying to say, is until Kise thinks of Kaijō as a team he will be more difficult than normal to deal with. Now pardon me, senpai."

Kuroko left the room leaving Kasamatsu to think. They really got a troublesome player, didn't they?

But how did you get someone who didn't have any respect for their team not only respect them but trust them.

.

Kuroko could honestly say he was happy that he chose to come to Kaijō. They were a team he could truly respect. Kise was still Kise. How would he get through to someone as thick as him?

After class, Kuroko caught up to Kise who was leaving his classroom. "Should we go to practice together?"

"Eh?" Kise said surprised but happy to see Kuroko. "Sorry Kurokocchi ssu. I've got modelling today. We'll definitely play together next time." The blond walked away with a spring to his step, never looking back. He was happy he could go to school and play basketball with his mentor again.

Kuroko stared at the blond's back as he walked further and further away as he stood in place. It wasn't fair. He wanted to hate the blond as much as the rest of them, but then he says things like that. _ We'll definitely play together next time. _When Kise disappeared from view, Kuroko left for practice.

.

Everyone was taking a ten minute break from practice. They had been practicing for an hour already. It was time to cool down and grow their bonds stronger.

"Coach Takeuchi?"

"Huh?" The coach looked over to the first year.

"Would it be possible for me to practice in the gym after practice?" Kuroko asked. He needed the extra practice to keep up with everyone else, plus it was more time to play basketball.

"Even after our practice?" Kaijō's practices were tough enough. Though the kid had said he was from Teikō. He didn't even want to think what their training regimen was like. "I don't mind, but you'll have to lock up." Kuroko nodded perfectly fine with that.

"Thank you." Kuroko bowed to Takeuchi before walking to the captain. "Kasamatsu-senpai. I think I may have a plan for Kise. I can't guarantee how effective it'll be, but I think it's a step in the right direction."

"What's that?" Kasamatu, along with Kobori and Moriyama who he'd been talking to, looked at the former Teikō player.

"Play a game against him," Kuroko said like it was the most obvious thing.

"A game?"

"Basketball obviously," said Moriyama with a grin.

"I know that!"

"But why?" Kobori asked.

"Kise hates to lose. His respect will also come from your gameplay. He should be forced to rely on his teammates with senpai-tachi's pressure. At same time he will gain some respect for being able to hold him back," Kuroko explained.

"You have that much faith in us?" "Do you really think we can defeat a Generation of Miracle on our own?"

"One-on-one senpai-tachi would be crushed." Their high hopes suddenly crushed. They had expected so, but the bluntness was like a newly sharpened knife. "But basketball is a team sport. I believe that together you will be able to do _something_ about Kise."

Kobori and Moriyama looked at their captain to see what he would say. He was quiet for a while as he contemplated something. "Alright, we'll do it."

Kuroko smiled. "Then I must also ask captain to not let me play."

* * *

><p><em>I shouldn't be updating, but at the rate I'm going I might become a dropout anyway (never thought I'd be saying that). So why not write fanfiction. Depending on the length of the next chapter it will either have one or two basketball games.<em>


	4. Together Part I

Light

Chapter Three: Together Part I

* * *

><p>The next day, Kise didn't come again. Something about how spring just began so there's plenty of work to do.<p>

Despite all the other occupants in the gym Kuroko couldn't help but feel lonely. Everyone was training together but even so they probably already forgotten him.

His relationship with Kise was a complicated one. He'd be lying if he said that the reason he came to Kaijō was for Kise. Kuroko did choose Kaijō because of Kise but not for him as a person but more of what he represented. With his lack of presence and personality most would assume that Kuroko didn't mind being alone. It wasn't that he minded being alone; it was quite peaceful, but that didn't mean he alwys liked to be alone. In middle school he finally got to be around people.

Then things happened.

Now it seemed that Kise was the only one who made any indication that he liked having him around. It didn't have to be Kise. Anyone would do. He just didn't want to be alone again and he was clinging to his one hope of not returning to those lonely times.

Under the ruse of saving Kise, he was just trying to save himself. Because to be honest, there was no one else.

Kise was loud. Abnoxious. Overbearing and self-centred. He tended to be overconfident unless comparing himself to the other miracles in which he would completely undermine himself despite his fast progression. Those self-deprecating comments irked Kuroko because it was evident that Kise was better and with his addition to the Teikō team his gameplay had been decreased.

Kuroko just hopped Kise could change because he didn't know how much of the condescending Kise he could take.

.

Kise was confused the next time he went to practice. Five of his upperclassmen had put on practice jerseys immediately without a word from the coach who sat on the sidelines, not speaking a word about the development.

"Aren't we going to warm up first?" Kise was totally fine with getting straight in to a game but this didn't seem like something his strict captain would do. In fact, they all had their eyes on him as if he were the prey. He looked around at everyone else. They didn't seem surprise. Was it just him? But surely Kuroko would inform him if something was going to happen.

Kurokocchi… where was he?

Kise looked around until he found him. "Kurokocchi! What's going on?"

"Shouldn't that be something you ask senpai-tachi?"

"So mean ssu," Kise whined. "I'm asking you."

"Today will be a game. Us senpai versus you kohai." Kasamatsu answered excited in hopes of putting Kise in his place. He would be playing. "You'll be facing me along with Kobori, Moriyama, Hayakawa and Nakamura."

"A(ll) (r)ight! (L)et's do this!" Hayakawa yelled in excitement. He had enough morale for the entire team.

"We can't understand you!" Kobori pointed out knowing that telling him was pointless by this point. Hayakawa really should go to speech therapy.

Moriyama sighed. "This way I won't have a girl to play for."

"You should focus more on the coming game than worry about a lack of female spectators when it is club practice and not a game," said Nakamura. As a second year he was simply happy to play.

"Who am I playing with ssu?" Kise pointed to himself. There was no way he wasn't playing (why wouldn't he play, he reasoned).

"That would be us." Kise turned to look at the first years and frowned.

"But I want to play with Kurokocchi." It wouldn't be a problem to carry the team, but the other first years didn't look capable of much.

"I'm not playing."

"But why?" Kise turned to the coach who was still silent. "Coach. I want to play with Kurokocchi."

The coach's body seemed to slug more. "I don't care who plays, just get started already." He was allowing this match because Kasamatsu requested it. He had heard the reasoning but doubted it would achieve what they wanted.

"Hey, one of you swap out for Kurokocchi." Kise seemed ignorant that the other first years didn't like such a command. They didn't like to be told what to do and Kise was pretty much telling them they weren't worth much. They doubted Kise even remembered their names.

"Which one of us?" One said in an irritable tone.

"I don't care. You ssu."

"Do you even know my name?"

"Of course I do." They had done introductions the first day. Of course he knew his name. "Um…" Actually, no he didn't.

"If you don't even know my name, I'm not switching."

"Then what about you," Kise pointed to another first year. "Kikimaru, right?"

"It's Kanimaru. While I'm at it should I add he—" he pointed to the first person who spoke up "—is Horio, and those two are Arata and Yamano."

"I'm not playing, Kise." Kuroko interrupted before this went on any longer. This was already worse than he imagined.

"Eh? Why not."

"We are starting." Kasamatsu's voice cut through the conversation. It was then that Kise noticed he was the only one that wasn't on the court.

Kise looked back at Kuroko only for Kasamatsu to literally drag Kise onto the court.

.

It was half-time and while Kise could say they were decent, they weren't anything he couldn't deal with. "This is boring. I don't understand why you won't play Kurokocchi ssu."

Kise was oblivious to his upperclassmen on the other bench who tried to collect themselves because they were getting tired trying to stop Kise. They were still determined as ever because they hated to lose, but they were running out of ideas.

Kise was also oblivious to his current teammates who didn't see the point of even being on the court as they hardly ever had contact with the ball.

Kuroko could notice the blooming talent of the team, but this wasn't how he envisioned this game to go. 54-35. There was still time for a comeback, especially since as far as offense went Kise did most of it himself.

Kise kept talking but Kuroko stopped listening. Didn't Kise notice he was pissing everyone off.

Kuroko snapped. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. He was faintly aware of raising his hand, but went along with it.

Kuroko slapped Kise.

Hard too if the echoing sound was anything to go by.

The sound was enough for heads to whip in their direction.

Kise held a hand to his cheek. Kuroko just hit him. _Kuroko _just hit him.

These were the things Kuroko hated about the Generation of Miracles. He could feel himself opening and clenching his fists subconsciously.

"Is it fun to play alone?"

The words sounded faintly familiar but brushed it off. It didn't matter. "Alone? I'm not playing one-on-one; though, I guess that isn't too bad. Especially if it's against Aominecchi. Ah…but it sucks to lose."

Was Kise that oblivious?

"Take a look around you."

"What are you talking about? You acting odd Kurokocchi ssu."

"I know you're stupid, but this is dense even for you."

Kise finally noticed the tense atmosphere as people either openly stared or peeked at them.

"They don't seem happy with us."

"Us?" Kuroko barely whispered. "What us? Didn't you just say you were fine alone? You don't take into consideration for your teammates and you're condescending to your opponents. It's not _us_ that they're upset with. It's you."

Kuroko tried to keep his emotions in check. These were words he didn't want to have to say. Thought he never would. "Coach. Captain. Please excuse me. I'll be leaving early."

Kuroko couldn't stay there any longer. He barely made it out of the school building before tears spilt from his eyes. When was the last time he cried? It had been because of the Generation of Miracles back then too hadn't it?

Kise would hate him now. The pathetic part was Kuroko didn't know if that was good or not.

Despite everything a part of him would cling to hopeless luck.

.

The second half of the game Kise was more aware of his surroundings. His teammates weren't eager to pass to him, but passed because he seemed to be the only one who could put a dent into their play.

He didn't understand. It wasn't like it was too difficult to get by. Perhaps a little planning needed, as Kise studied their movement, but they were hardly impenetrable. Kise dunked the ball.

Nakamura threw the ball in to Kasamatsu who ran to the half-line, using his dribbling techniques to pass two first years. Just as Kise approached he passed to Kobori. Kise immediately reacted and went to block him, but Kobori had already passed the ball to the other side of the court to Moriyama who shot his signature three pointer with almost no spin.

Kise didn't understand. Unlike his teams whom were comparable to a bunch of zombies, the upperclassmen, despite losing though closing the gap, were still so determined.

Kise went to block another pass but wasn't quick enough. What was with him? He knew he was faster than this. More capable. So why couldn't he keep up.

The game ended with the score 109-105.

The first years one, but none of the first years had truly been happy.


	5. Together Part II

Light

Chapter Four: Together Part II

* * *

><p>Kuroko didn't attend school or practice for the next three days. It felt like middle school over again as the events with Kise repeated over and over in his head. Of course those memories led back to the ones involving the rest of the Generation of Miracles. To put it simply, he didn't want to face anyone so he locked himself in.<p>

His family worried for him, but there was nothing they could do to help him. They called the school for him to stay home to have time to deal with whatever was troubling them. He was thankful to their silent support. They didn't try to pry into his life but made it known that they were there for him if he needed them.

.

"Kurokocchi," Kise whispered to himself solemnly when he saw for the third day, Kuroko still didn't show up. He worried that Kuroko wouldn't come back. Not when he just got him back. He didn't want to lose him again.

"If you're going to pout, then just apologize so that you can practice properly!" Kasamatsu had to watch Kise practice half-heartedly. He didn't even know if the blond was at practice because the ghost kid snapped some sense into him or because they had a practice match next week.

"But he hasn't been answering his phone or responding to my texts," cried Kise.

Kasamatsu stared. Kise acted like a desperate girlfriend that was so common in many films and novels. "Then go visit him after practice. However, right now we're in practice so you better be pushing yourself until you're covered in sweat."

"I would but I don't know where he lives ssu."

"You knew each other in middle school, right?"

"Yeah," Kise replied confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"And you don't know where he lives?"

"Kurokocchi doesn't let others over to his house," Kise whined. He had asked before. Several times even. Kuroko just doesn't let people over.

Kasamatsu was exasperated. He didn't know what was worse: a condescending player or a whiny model? Now that he thought about, it was probably smart of Kuroko to not tell Kise where he lived.

"If there's nothing you can do then get back to practice." Kasamatsu kicked Kise repeatedly.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. I'm going ssu!" Kise went back to practice, harder than ever if only to escape his captain's abuse.

Kasamatsu sighed. Kuroko needed to come back. He was lenient but at this rate he was going to revoke his decision. Plus, Kise was more bearable with him around. At the very least he didn't have to deal with his antics as often as they were directed towards Kuroko instead. "Kobori."

The vice-captain stood next to the captain. "You want me to get Kuroko?"

"Yeah. You're the soft one. It's probably better if you don't let Kise know. He might make it worse right now."

Sometimes being vice-captain was a heavy burden. Some people easily forget about the vice-captains. Their position wasn't as flashy as the captain's position. The vice-captain had baggage to support the captain and issues that the players had that didn't warrant the captain. Essentially, he was a middle man and had to help everyone. Now was one of these times. "Understood."

.

After practice, Kobori went through the member files in search of Kuroko's personal information. He tried calling the listed number, but as Kise said, the call remained unanswered. He knew this would happen from the start. He looked at the address and blanked. He'd have to go into Tokyo. He'd be home late tonight. So much for homework. He'd have to try and do it on the train.

It was about an hour later that Kobori finally found the house he was looking for. He knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door finally opened. He was about to greet the person who took the time to open the door when he saw no one. That meant Kuroko was there, right?

"May I help you?" That voice was definitely not Kuroko's.

He finally took notice of the woman. She shared Kuroko's eyes and colourings. Even their face shape was almost identical. Definitely related. She even had that low presence.

"Sorry to disturb you so late, Kuroko-san." Kobori bowed. "Is Kuroko in?"

She glanced at his school uniform before looking back to his face. "Tetsuya?"

He blushed as he came to the conclusion 'yeah, the house is filled with Kurokos'. "Yes."

Her soft expression turned worried. "I hope you're not going out of your way. It's late. Come in." Kobori entered and Kuroko's mom closed the door. "Feel free to sit. I'll ask Tetsuya, but I don't know if he'll come out."

"Come out?"

"He's locked himself in again."

"Again?" This has happened before?

She seemed to realize the slip and asked him not to ask about it.

"It's nice to have someone come visit him." Kobori looked over to the new voice. It was an old lady.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

"Don't worry about it."

Kuroko's mom descending the stairs. "Well he won't leave his room, but you're welcome to go up and see him. It's the first room on the right."

"Thank you." Bowing he walked up to the room and knocked to be polite.

"You can come in."

He hadn't been prepared to see the sight that welcomed him. Kuroko had bad bed head. His hair wild and parts stuck straight up that most were probably only capable with hair gel. His skin was pale and he looked so _tired_.

"Sorry," Kuroko said though the vice-captain didn't really know what for.

He had come here for a reason but before that— "Are you okay?"

"I'd rather not speak of it." That was a dismissal if he's ever heard one.

"Ah—right."

"Is there a reason you're here senpai?" Kuroko's tired eyes reminded him of a doll's that are used in horror films. The ones that are possessed. Frankly it scared him.

Was there a reason he was there? Kuroko's state was distracting Kobori. "Reason. No reason." Kuroko's eyes were piercing. "Wait yes there is." He opened his bag and reached in to grab a uniform still in its packaging. He held it out to Kuroko who seemed utterly surprised. "Kasamatsu said you can have this as long as you come back by the time of our practice game with Seirin next Tuesday; otherwise, he'll be taking it back. He also said that while you have until then to gather yourself, you'll have extra training when you get back to make up for lost time."

Kuroko was still amazed that he was being given a jersey. That and both the captain and vice-captain were considerate enough to actually think about him and visit.

Akashi nor Midorima visited him when he quit Teikō's team. The implication and memories hit him all at once and Kuroko rushed to cover his ears as if the action could stop his thoughts.

The sudden movement surprised Kobori. Kuroko definitely wasn't alright. Had this all been because of Kise? "I won't ask but we're here if you need someone. Hope to see you around, Kuroko."

Kuroko watched Kobori leave, leaving him by himself again.

.

He was probably a failure of a mentor. Kuroko hadn't taught him any basketball when he was designated as Kise's mentor. He made Kise clean with the others, but that was protocol. There was only one thing worthy of notice of his mentorship. Kuroko wanted to teach Kise that he needed to find a way to fit on the team in a way which was needed. It was his only lesson, but even that didn't seem to sink into the model's brain.

Was Kise's attitude his fault?

.

The gym was being prepared for their practice game. It was just against Seirin so they would only be using half the court. The coach and he had already made training preparations for the rest of the members.

More importantly…

Kasamatsu looked around the gym. Why did he have to be so hard to find. It was the last day so where was he. He frowned remembering how eager Kuroko had been to join the team. Was he even coming? It'd be a waste if he didn't.

The captain looked over to Kise. He hadn't been the same the past week, yet his personality wasn't any more manageable.

He could only hope that Kuroko would show up.

.

"Ohhh~ So big. The energy they put into the sports clubs here is on a different level after all," said the Seirin captain as they wandered Kaijō's campus trying to find the right sport's building.

"Which building is it?" Riko looked at all the building and couldn't tell what each one was used for from the outside.

"Are you looking for the basketball gym?"

"Yes. Could you—ahhhh!" Riko yelled as she noticed a boy standing right next to her. Her team looked at her in concern the moment she began screamed.

The boy seemed unfazed. "It's just over here." They followed the boy to the gym, but before they could thank him he vanished.

"G-G-Ghost!" Kagami hadn't slept all night, he had been so anxious (he was excited because Kaijō had some famous strong player). Now that he had just seen a ghost he was bolted awake.

Meanwhile Kuroko changed into the new uniform that had been giving to him. Instead of going onto the court, he headed up to the upper level. It was easy to hide his presence among the girls who had no doubt came to see Kise.

Kuroko hadn't been impressed. Had Kise rubbed off on the coach and captain? They were treating Seirin how they hated to be treated by Kise. And Kise… was gloomy because he was being told he couldn't play. Had no one learnt anything?

It was because of this that he had been thoroughly amused that some tall red head on the other team destroyed the hoop making the coach angry. He called Kise onto the court as second string members prepared the nets for the full court.

"So you're Kise, huh. You're from the Generation of Miracles." It had been la long time since he had seen someone so eager to face a member of the Generation of Miracles.

"I don't really care about those titles, but that's me ssu."

"Heh." Kagami could tell. His instincts were telling him a strong player was before him. "Then I'm glad that I'll get to beat someone so strong."

"Win?" Kuroko could hear the mirth of his tone. "You're delusional. Ah. But if you think so, I haven't been in a good mood lately ssu. Crushing you might blow some steam."

Kuroko couldn't watch this. Kise really did learn nothing.

Kagami and Kise's conversation continued but he missed some of it as he made his way down to the court.

"I'm Kagami Taiga. You better remember it."

"You'll have to make me remember it. I don't remember weak players."

"Why you—"

"OW!"

Riko punched Kagami in an effort to cool him down. Even with his shirt on she could tell his stats were high. Higher than Kagami's and Kise didn't gain a reputation for nothing. (They were giving nicknames because he was a model but that's beside the point.)

Kise cried out in pain at the same time for a different reason. Kuroko jabbed Kise in the stomach with his elbow.

Wait.

Kuroko jabbed him in the stomach.

"Kurokocchi!"

Seirin's team was amazed how quickly the blond's atmosphere changed. And wasn't that the student that guided them there. He was wearing a jersey now. He was a player? But his stats were so, so, so_ average_.

Kagami stared at the person he had previously called ghost. He was a player. He was getting nothing from him. Literally nothing.

"I'm disappointed. You haven't learned anything Kise." Kise froze remembering why Kuroko hadn't been at school or practices. The other Kaijō members who took notice of the scene and Kuroko stared on. The event were as clear in their minds as the other.

_What is this tension?_ The Seirin members wondered as the energy shifted once again.

"And I thought of Captain Kasamatsu better than Kise but you're being just as arrogant." Kasamatsu didn't like being compared to Kise. "And so is coach." Kuroko eyes each one of them down accusingly.

"Kurokocchi."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I would get it done it 2 parts but it seems it'll have to be 3. Sigh. So tired. Now to sleep and then study. Sorry for any grammarspelling errors. One of these days I'll dedicate a day to just editing my stories. I'm sure there are plenty of errors. **


End file.
